What Isabella Wants
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Written for Bronzehairedgirl620 birthday AND for her and Leon McFrenchington's "Off the Page" Contest: Bella has loved Edward Cullen since she first met him at a party, yet he only looks at her as a friend. And what Bella wants, she gets...
1. What Isabella Wants

**"Off The Page" Contest**

**Pen Name**: Nollie Marie  
**Title**: What Isabella Wants  
**Book/Written Work**: _What Isabella Wants_ by Anne Mallory  
**Summary**: Bella has loved Edward Cullen since she first met him at a party, yet he never has looked at her as anything but a friend. So she mentions she wants flavor and adventure in her life, Edward feels he can give it to her. If he only knew what she wants…  
**Word Count**: 3,163 words

* * *

—**D.E.D.I.C.A.T.I.O.N.S—**

To Bronze:  
That she may have the greatest birthday _ever_!  
After all, she just turned the legal age.

* * *

I glanced across the board at the deep emerald eyes as they smirked back at me. I could only assume what was doing on in that head of his. Edward Cullen, the smartest and most handsome gentleman ever, had been a friend of mine since we meet across at a party. He was the one person I could count on. And he was the one person that has ever own my heart. Even my late husband, God blesses his soul, who I _did_ love, never even touched my heart.

But Edward never realized what he held within his grasp. So I figured I would take matters into my own hands.

I first drew him into my grasp with me mentioning a sudden desire for adventure. I normally tended to be one of those trend carefully type of people, especially considering how easily I was to trip over my own two feet. Edward was shock by my mentioning how I wanted to see where all the Greek myths came from. Or to see Egyptian pyramids that stood all mighty in the barren sand. Edward took the bait like a hungry fish and stamped out that errant thought of adventure by proposing that he show me what different flavors held within London. I went to my first opera, moved entirely by the Italian language and story plot. I saw statues that graced the parathion in Greece that now England owns.

But I craved more than Edward's attention. I wanted his heart, his mind, his body, and his soul.

So I became more brazen, speaking of kisses and the lack of passion I seem to have had in my life. Sure Jacob was an attentive and doting husband, but there was ever that spark of true love between us. He was simply a friend, one that I married and had been faithful too. Edward on the other hand could ignite an empty grate with just a simple look. So I mentioned how I wish to be kissed. I missed being kissed. Jacob's kisses were sweet as the chocolate I drank in the morning, but nothing that warmed my belly. Edward sadly decided to play a game, one that we were known for.

Chess.

It was what brought Edward and me together. We never seemed to have good opponents. Jacob could never understand the game and Edward's sister and a dear friend of mine found the game too silly. Why waste time plotting moves and strategies when there were things to buy and people to gossip about? The day of me first mentioning the want of kissing, Edward directed me from my err thought of mentioning that I should try to kiss other men and towards the chess board that stood nearest one of the windows facing out into the gardens.

Our normal trophy—a pine wood carving of a pawn that was whittled by one of Edward's distant relatives, can't remember which at this moment—was of course offered to the winner. Edward had won the previous game, earning him the trophy until our next bout at the game. Only or wishes were doubled. If I won, Edward would grant me my wish of a kiss, also earning the trophy as well. If I lost, I would give up all silly notions of kissing other men entirely.

The game lasted hours until, finally, I managed to trap his king in the H8 corner with a knight at H6 and a rook at A7.

"I'll bring your winnings to your house tomorrow," he whispered into my ear in passing right before I left that day.

I was nothing but a bundle of nerves that morning, picking at my breakfast not really paying much attention to what I was eating. At noon, Edward was shown into the green room by the butler, carrying the pawn in the crook of his arm as though the carving was a child. I sucked in a breath as I vision Edward carrying a child with bronze hair and green eyes similar to his. And then he would smile, passing off the child to me saying that he wanted his mother.

I snapped to attention when Edward bent over my hand, brushing placing a lingering kiss on it. The butler left Edward alone, knowing that nothing would happen. I was hoping that _something_ did happen.

That first kiss from him took my surprise even though I was expectant of it. He took me into his arms when I moaned at the warmth that was spreading through my vines and pooling at the apex of my thighs, all created by the touch of him. He too made noise, groaning as my arms went on their own accord into his shoulders and my hairs unto his hair.

Since then, I made a point to void Edward. It wasn't because I was afraid of him and his intimate kisses. No, I wanted him to come to me, craving more of those intimate kisses.

I visited his sister, Alice, about two weeks after the first kiss, two weeks of which I fully had not seen Edward at all that was until that day. He managed to trick me into being alone with him but stated he would bring me to his sister. She of course was dealing with her youngest who decided think daddy's books were toys and start ripping out the pages of his treasured books.

"You've been avoiding me, Lady Isabella," he said, circling me.

I snorted, not really lady like behavior but I didn't care at that moment what was proper or not especially considering when stole kisses weren't proper at all. Though it was understood that widows made wonderful mistresses, and I didn't want to become Edward's mistress. No, his wife maybe but not his mistress.

"Have you been dying to see me, Edward?" We had been saying each other Christian names since our very first chess game.

He froze for a second before growling. I never knew men could growl. Jacob never did anyways. But before I could do anything, Edward took my lips with his. Oh, this kiss was different from the last one he gave me, most definitely difference from the one Jacob gave me. This one was forceful if not passion filled. I moaned when his tongue brush against my lower lip and I opened my mouth slightly, just enough to let that talented tongue of his into my own mouth. His hand came to my breast and kneed it through the dress and under things.

Edward sadly came back to his right mind before anything else could have happened, especially considering his sister had the most untimely entrances. I wouldn't want my friend seeing me allowing Edward such liberties, though I wanted to do so.

Now a month later, frustrated at the lack of contact between Edward and I, and the lack of kisses, I decided that taunt him some into coming to me. I sent a note stating that I very much liked looking at the beautiful chess piece; it made an excellent book end. He sent a single reply: _Tomorrow, noon, at my house_.

And so here I was, the chess trophy in my reticule in the coach I took to his house, and the winner granted one boon from the loser. And to even change up the game, Edward switched sides deciding to play with my normal white pieces. I was so unfamiliar with the black pieces, preferring my white ones when I played this game.

I was the first to take a piece of mine—I mean Edward's pieces. Dash it all. I hated seeing my familiar white pieces in him talented musical hands. He was the first to take a piece, capturing a pawn with one white pawn. I frowned at him and watched as he slowly played with the pawn's head. He rolled it back and forth between his thumb and forefinger, bring the memories of a month ago when he dipped his hand under the neckline of my gown to touch flesh to flesh, his hand to my mound. I stifled a moan and moved another piece.

I captured a bishop about five pieces later and fiddled with it while waiting for Edward to take his turn. He, however, seem to be paying attention to my hand and the bishop. I wasn't sure what had captured his attention. All I was doing was trace one finger up and down the length of the piece, circling the tip for a second before bringing the finger down again. Edward swallowed and moved a piece.

I frowned and studied the board, turning it for a better angle. I wasn't sure what Edward's plan was. The move wasn't something he normally did, leaving himself open. I decided to play it safe. I looked up in time to see Edward smirking. What was he up too?

We continued to play when finally I saw a catch to check him. I smirked this time, turning to look up at Edward and mentally frowning. What was he up too? He just smiled, the pawn's head, the very one he had between his fingers earlier, was up to his lips now. I watched as the pawn rolled against those tempting lips and I thought I saw his tongue dart out and lick the head but I wasn't sure.

"Check," he said, smiling, licking the head again.

My chest felt heavy and I felt quite warm as I looked down. My eyes went wide. He had managed without me looking to get me into a check position. I played defense and moved my king but he managed to check me again. I ground my teeth and continue to move my piece until finally he managed to checkmate me with his queen and a single pawn.

I stood, head held high, and stated that I was going to go to the carriage and bring him his trophy. I went to the stables where the coach was left until I decided to leave. I found my reticule on my seat where I left it.

Suddenly the door closed and I gasped when I saw Edward sitting across from me.

"I think that along with the trophy that I'll collect on my boon as well," he stated.

I went to ask him exactly what his boon was when he pulled me into his lap. I managed to squeak at the sudden position before Edward's lips were on mine. My blood heated by body as Edward undid the buttons on my gown. I gasped when suddenly my chest was bear for him and his hand was kneading them just like he did before. I moaned and wiggled closer to him. I needed to be closer to him.

Edward's lips left mine and gasped when they were suddenly on my breast, suckling the nub. He pulled the taunt point with his teeth and I moaned again. This was sensational. I grounded into his hips and felt his arousal against my privates. Did I do that? I grounded my hips again and Edward groaned, pulling away from my breast.

"Do you see what you do to me, Isabella?" he breathed.

I nodded numbly. I couldn't have done that to him.

Edward kissed me long and I melted into him.

"Tonight," he whispered into my ear. "Tonight, leave your balcony doors unlocked."

I nodded numbly and felt Edward redo the buttons of my gown. Edward left the coach, standing at the door to wink at me. I frowned mentally, wonderful what he could be winking for. Then he raised the chess trophy. Gasping, I looked down across from me where I last left the trophy and found that the seat was empty except for my reticule. I heard Edward chuckle before speaking to the coachmen about getting ready the horses, that Lady Isabella was waiting in the carriage to be taken home. Apparently no one saw Edward enter the carriage, just me. How peculiar…

Later that night, I did as Edward had instructed, leaving the doors to the balcony. I wondered why they needed to unlocked. There wasn't a way to get to my room from there. However, my curiosity was answered when I saw in the mirror a reflection of Edward in the tree mere seconds before jumping soundlessly onto the balcony. I inhaled a scream and held it as Edward entered my bedroom.

"Edward," I breathed, watching as he closed the doors.

Once closed, he went to me, taking me into his arms. I was the one who initiated the kiss this time, standing up on my toes. Edward's hands went to the buttons on my nightgown and started to undo them. I inhaled when I felt the slight touch of Edward's hands and at the coldness that was within the room even with the fire that hadn't died yet.

My eyes slid close at the feeling of Edward's hands against my skin and felt a sudden my feet leave the ground. I felt the bed beneath me, soft and silken, and Edward above me, warm and firm. I got lost in the emotions that swirled within me. Edward peppered my skin with kisses, worshipping each of my breasts with his mouth, using that normally sharp witted tongue.

The heat that pulled at the apex at my thighs that started from my core only got hotter and wetter as Edward continued his sweet torture. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Edward's fingers touched that wet heat. I didn't think that it was legal the torture he was creating and yet I was craving more of it. I moaned as he slid one finger into me, slowly moving it in and out, his thumb pressing and rubbing against one of the most sensitive places, one I never knew of.

I wasn't sure how long Edward continued kissing and touching me, but the tension that was building within me snapped and I cried out as I saw stars beneath my eye lids.

"I never knew that it could be like this," I panted, clinging to Edward's bare chest. I wondered when he removed his shirt. Probably before he joined me on the bed some part of me realized.

Edward nuzzled the side of my neck. "It can _always_ be like this," he breathed, placing a kiss on my neck where my pulse beat wildly at.

I turned my head and placed a kiss on Edward's jaw as his hands went to his belt and pants. I had seen a naked man before, I was after all married. But Jacob was nothing compared to Edward. I felt my eyes grow wide and Edward chuckled. That bastard!

I narrowed my eyes and pushed Edward back until he was suddenly beneath me, my center pressed against Edward's staff. Jacob may not have had Edward's staff, but he did know how to make sure that each time we made love that it was different each time. I knew a thing or two…not as much as Edward but still I did know something.

"My turn," I whispered into Edward's ear, biting down gently on his ear lobe.

I laid soft kisses first slowly down to his chest, sucking at the pulse at his neck. I smirked mentally at how fast the pulse was going. I mimicked the similar motions Edward did on my chest, laying a single kiss on his nipples, tweaking them between my fingers, even nipping them with my teeth. All the meanwhile, my hands warded even more south.

When I first brushed against Edward's staff, Edward jerked, both body and body part. He's breathing increased as I just simply ran my hand up and down the length. My nose leveled with his belly button, when I started to apply some pressure, squeezing all the while I continued to rub the soft and yet firm length of Edward. He moaned and tried to move but I wouldn't let him.

"Isabella?" he asked when I stopped kissing him…for a moment that was. "Bella!"

I smiled as I kissed down Edward's firm shaft and then back up, squeezing and rubbing still. Edward never called me Bella before, it was always by my title or just Isabella. I continued worshiping his shaft when Edward suddenly, to my surprise, rolled us over.

"Did you not like it?" I asked, worried I did something wrong.

"Bella, darling, any more of your sweet torture and I couldn't making love to you," he said, kissing me.

I moaned and felt Edward easy himself slowly into me. It was nothing like his fingers being in me, and Jacob had no place in the bedroom tonight, or ever for that matter. Edward filled me so full that I thought I could feel him touch my heart he already owned.

He moved slowly at first, making sure I was okay, before picking up speed. I clung to him, desperate to be closer to him. I felt that similar tension in my center and it only grew as Edward increased his speed even more so. And then I saw those familiar stars behind my lids as I flew over the edge, gasping out Edward's name.

Edward groaned my name, spilling his seed within me. Edward couldn't spend the night but he remained in my bed until late night or at the least early morning. When I woke in the morning, my bed was empty except for me, no evidence that no man had spent the night with me.

Sighing, I decided to get up and break my fast. I was just tucking into my eggs and toast when the butler announced that Edward was here to see me.

I swallowed and headed to the sitting room where the butler placed Edward. Edward was looking through a book when I walked in but the book didn't keep his attention, he looked up at me.

My heart stopped when I starred at his green eyes. God, I did love those green eyes of his.

He smiled up at me, placing back the book.

"How are you this morning…Bella?" he smirked.

I smiled. So it seemed last night did happen. Edward stayed the whole day which pleased my mother. He stayed until after dessert which was the chief's special: key lime pie. I teased Edward, leaving the fork in my mouth longer than needed, moaning as soon as it left. I could tell that Edward was going to get his revenge later that night. And I was hoping he would.

"I had a wonderful day," Edward said, standing at the front hallway.

"So did I," I said, smiling at him.

"Shall I come again?" Edward asked. I knew everyone would see Edward asking if he should come again _tomorrow_. But I knew the truth behind the _innocent_ question.

"Yes, it is what I desire," I said, smiling.

And whatever Isabella wants, Edward would be willing to give it to me…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I find the title of the original story ironic, and yes there is an actually racy chess game in the original story I based this off of.**

**Anyways, review and let me know what you guys think. And then go over to Bronzehairedgirl's profile and wish her a HAPPY 18****th**** BIRTHDAY!**

**Huggles,  
Nollie**

**PS—Voting for "Off the Page" starts in August, I hope you guys read all the stories there and vote.  
****PPS—I _may _do another posting from Edward's POV but _after_ August's voting...**  
PPPS—Yeah this wasn't edited, I'll do that later.


	2. Results: WIW takes 6th!

Bookward - Off the Pages  
**Results!**

_A Bittersweet Chocolate Covered Comfort_ took 4th place, tied with _Summer Girl_ by TRDancer!!!

_What Isabella Wants_ took 6th!!!

Thanks to all those who voted!

Huggles,  
Nollie


End file.
